1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sex toys and more particularly to a masturbatory glove that simulates the feel of a woman's vagina and includes a lubrication dispensing system within the glove.
2. Related Art
There are male masturbatory sex toys on the market that are formed form a simple tube structure with which the user engages in intercourse, such as ADAM & EVE'S PLEASURE PEARL or the LOVE GLOVE. Such tubes may simply be formed from a silicone tube with an inner texture used for masturbation, and some models may include vibration. There is also the FOKUOKU Massage Glove that is a vibrating glove. However, this massage glove is intended for massage and not for masturbation so it lacks a soft silicone/gelatin texture that is beneficial for a masturbatory glove. The JAC-OFF product is silicone textured pad used for masturbating, but it is simply a textured pad the user holds in their hand while masturbating, and does not have the features of the inventive glove described below.